Romee Rhodes
Roman "Romee" Rhodes-Grimaldi is a mage that works by himself as mercenary and slaver. He possesses immense knowledge about New Era Magics. Appearance Romee is a young man, tall with a pale slim body. Has a short and shaggy brunette hair and dark brown eyes. He normally wears casual clothes. In the index left finger is a wolf tattoo. The outfit he wears in the battlefields consists of dark casual clothes with a utility belt with two bags on either side, which he uses to carry various utensils He completes the outfit with his red-white arm guards made of steel that cover his forearms and and a piece of tight armor in his shins. Sometimes he use a cape. Personality He's is very enthusiastic person who indulges easily to who is nice to him at first time they met. He tends to leaves all hard decisions for his heart to decide, and his enthusiastic personality and his exaggerated confidence in his heart, it often creats a mess. But the most important thing about his personality is cynicism and hypocrisy. He tends to reprimand someone for being just what he is being at that moment. This let the people really confused. He always pretend that is a pure and puritan person, although he's the totally the opposite of it, but he doesn't do it with wickedness. He has very volatile morality, living as mercenary made him a person prepared to do whatever it's need to survive, especially to get money. Although he never murder someone. History Magic and Abilities Enchantment : 'is an ability that allows the user to bind their Magic onto someone or something. All Romee enchantments are from new era. ''Basic: * 'Flight: '''a simple enchantment that leaves the user body more light till the point the allows to flight. * 'Berserker: '''Romee enchants his target(s) into a monstrous form that increases all their basic parameters by incredible levels, but at the cost of the target(s) intelligence and reasoning. * '''Void: Romee enchantment the void itself around him to molding in form of a giant hand to push his opponent away. Advanced: * Deus Zero: '''The enchantment which allows the user to extract magics and other enchantments from someone. * '''Five Dragons: '''After absorbing the earth energy, Romee molding it energy in form of five dragons to attack his enemy. Arc of Time:' While the ancestral version of this magic, that got lost into the annals of History, allowed the user to manipulate the time of objects, Romee using his ability with Enchantment created a new concept of this magic. Creating a New Era spells. Now, the Arc of Time has the power to create a new future within something. Watching and manipulating the future itself. The evolution of Arc of Time cannot send something to the past anymore, but just manipulate the future in a way never saw before. If Memory-Make has the power to give form to it memory, so this Arc of Time give form to the future. Rotting, evolving, modifying and creating. Romee's Arc of Time can be applied in some situations such as: # Can send his own attack to a future that it will hit the target. # Can send his opponent's attack to a future that will not hit him. # Can use to freely walk in the valleys of time. # Can use see not to just the future linear but possibles of his certain action. ''Spells: *'Garden of Chronos': after to attach his magic power unto the earth, Romee is able to modified the earth itself, transforming the future of that place. This allows him to setting up traps to surprise the foes. He can do for exemple, when the enemy is in the air coming down to the ground he can catch it creating a hole instantly or thorns to empale it. Furthermore, this spell allos Romee to reallocate everyone within the area where their magical power was fixed. In other words, he has the control over battlefield with this spell. *'Kairos:' Romee can gives form for something's future itself, even of himself. By using this spell in a object, Romee can create a thousand duplicates to strike the foe . Also, he can materialize for exemplo someone who will be present in his opponent's future to fight against it, this person could be a lover or even its mother. Furthermore, this allow him to summons futuristic version of himself. The clones aren't stronger than him, but can come with new magics or new knowlegend. *'Second Origin Release: '''Using the Arc of Time it is possible to evolve another person's Magic Container to be able to use the Second Origin, which would give the mage a giant boost in terms of Magical Power. However the process is extremely excruciating to the recipient, when this spell is used several Magical Drawings appear on the person's bodies and they feel a terrible pain. *'Third Origin Release: ' This spell grants the user the Magic Power that, in the future, they have the potential to obtain, however, the casting process by which the recipient can gain this power takes some time to cast. The immediate side-effect of this spell being cast is that the recipient physically ages some years; for instance, they appear as an adult should they have been a child at the time of the casting. A Third Origin release can only be received once, as once the effect wears off, the user loses the ability to use Magic forever, something which occurs due to the permanent disappearance of Magic from the recipient's body. ''Ability '''Medium Stats: '''His speed, reflexes, strength and endurance are very medium. Just being better than normal humans. '''Immense Magic Power: '''Romee poses huge amount of magical power. It's enough to while controlling someone by Ice Bracellant and fight realising powerful enchantments without showing any sign of fatigue. Trivia * All credits to Fairy Tail Wiki. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Mage Category:Xxx88 Category:Male Category:Molding Magic User Category:Mercenary